


RQ-2019: Wings

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: Requests [6]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Anti-Void, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Requested by p4RaC0Sm
Relationships: Error Reaper/Geno, Ink/Dream, Ink/Error, Reaper/Geno
Series: Requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752688
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

Sans was chained down with thin white-hot chains that glowed brightly, they burned against his bones as he was forced to kneel in front of his King and former friend, Asgore.

The white goat monster glares down at him with a firm stare, his teeth were showing as he grits them down hard in his rage.

Sans was naked too, Asgore was one of the few who were able to touch him without the penalty of his deadly touch of the grim reaper.

Grim Reaper Sans felt lost and confused by this surprise change in his friend, who wanted to rid him of his role as Death and throw him into the Void.

However, it seemed that the Void was too good ever for Sans.

There he would be a Lost SOUL however he would remain in existence in some shape. And Asgore wanted DEATH's death.

Numbly he listens to Asgore's Aide, there was a list of his crimes being read aloud to the whole gathering of Guardian who had come to watch his downfall.

Sans could hear the whisperings behind him, their voices low and yet loud enough to fill the whole throne room of the King.

Reaper Sans' orbits widen as he hears the reasons why he was forced into this position- Death had a lover, a bloody ghoul why had no place in this world.

Reaper' left eye flames with an unworldly light, wisps of power floors the floor, breaking it apart even though the chains were meant to bind his magic.

Muffet's chains started turning a strange kind of blue.

A loud gasp made him look up and stare at his 'king' with a death glare. That was when he notices Toriel standing next to him, pleading for this madness to end.

Asgore was shouting at Reaper, pointing his finger at him while staring at his former queen and wife.

Reaper growls out darkly, breaking the chains that held him up- he needed to get to Geno, needed him to be safe.

Reaper broke the chains wrapping around his chest and then a painful blow hit his right side of his skull, stunning him.

Gazes up he sees Toriel and Asgore staring on in horror for a moment, it seemed the king's own actions finally reached him and he steps forward with a raised up hand as if to grab him.

Toriel did the same, only with both arms up and hands trying to get to him.

Then it happened.

...there was just no floor.

Glancing up he sees he was falling down and down into an endless white sky that had no beginning nor end. The hole to his world was getting smaller and smaller as it closed and he got further away at the same time.

Reaper fell for seemed like an eternally, his mind spinning around on all the events that lead him to this place.

Toriel, Asgore... Geno...

That bloody glitch who was hell-bent on destroying his timeline, even mentioning a few times, that if he even lived passed the destruction of his world, he would find another glitched up world to destroy...

Reaper fought against the now blue chains once again, wiggling around in the white.

It was then he realizes that there was something solid he was laying on.

Sitting up he looks down, there was white... so white it made his bones look grey. Reaper now did not know if there were any walls around him if he could not even tell that he was sitting on the ground.

...there had been no impact from the fall either.

Reaper glares at the white while still wiggling to free himself.

... he was a little grateful to the now blue chains, they had the only piece of colour to them which broke up the white blindness he was experiencing.

Reaper struggles against the chains.

He knew of this place. It was called the 'White Void of No Return'.

This place was thought to kill even DEATH itself.

Though there was no proof of this theory. It was found eons ago and any of went in never came back, even while being held with a powerful cast.

At last, Reaper escapes from the chains... the chains were actually Muffet of his universe's web... and he wanted to eat them, his magic was running low and he felt weak.

Slowly he gathers them up, wrapping them around his hand and then opening his jaws swallows them down bit by bit.

Reaper then glances down at his hands, they blurred with the white background, making him wonder if he even had a body any more.

Gently he touches the side of his skull, it seemed to be healed... how long had he been fighting against the strings for it to heal itself.

Standing he gazes around the endless white trying to remember why he needed to get away so badly. ... who was he trying to find?

'Who'? Not 'what'...

The skeleton blinks, "*geno!" he breathes out in shock, he could not believe he had forgotten his mate.

Suddenly reaching into his subspace, he pulls out Geno' clothes he had inside- this was because he had dropped coffee all down them and promised his love that he would wash them for him.

Pulling on the clothes he felt a little more monster again, he reaches into the pockets and found some glasses that belonged to his mate.

After his love had escaped the SAVE SCREEN they both had been surprised that his code was still a little glitched, glitched enough for them to continue touching without the fear of his deadly touch.

The glitching skeleton began to walk and walk and walk and walk.

As he walked he held his hands to his sternum, trying to remember the reason why he was forbidden to touch anyone.

Did anyone else actually exist or was he the only creature in this world?

The skeleton felt weak and chose to lay down on his front, pulling the hood over his skull as he shuts his orbits to sleep.

On waking up he gazes at the white floor, then puts his strange hands in front of his face and rests it on there, choosing to sleep once more.

The creature lost count of how many times he slept, awoke, and slept again.

Raising up finally, it began to move once more.

It stares ahead of itself with a blank SOULless expression, knowing nothing, feeling nothing, was nothing...

It merely was.

And it stops.

And screams.

And screams.

And screams.

And screams.

And screams.

And screams.

And screams.

And screams.

And screams.

And screams.

A scream that was not it' own sounded over the noise of static.

This made it fall upon it' rear, looking around wildly trying to find the source... however, it seemed to be coming from everywhere yet nowhere at the same time.

It screams in reply.


	2. Chapter 2

The ERROR grins boldly as another universe met its end.

Laughing like mad, he opens a glitchy white portal and escapes just in time.

And came to be in the domain of Nightmare.

The Destroyer of World walks towards the office where his friend would no doubt be at this hour. 

As he walks down the corridor he notices two of Nightmare's newbies- a Swap Fell Sans and a Fell Swap Sans, one was dressed in red armour and the other was dressed in purple armour.

Drawing nearer to them he went to one side, walking with his shoulder pushing against the wall in order not to touch there.

'*because if i touch them th-' Error's mind utters to him in a low voice, brushing against his past memories that were locked even to him, 'they will what?' he questions himself, still he gets no answer.

The ERROR hated being touched, anyone trying even as a joke with at their SOUL tore out and hung overhead for him neither to kill later or to forget about them until he remembers.

Error had once hung Cross from the ceiling of Nightmare's Manor while everyone was out on a mission and they came back four days later to the shouting skeleton.

Everyone in the Multiverse knew not to even try and touch him anymore, even Ink as bad as his memory was, knew this unspoken law.

Another feeling washes over him, he felt the need to destroy again- he would follow that feeling until he discovered the universe it comes from and deleted it.

Error marches into his friend's open office, the creature of darkness stares at him grimly as he walks in, making him wonder why he had been called.


	3. Chapter 3

Nightmare and his Gloom and Doom Boys leapt out the way of an out of control Ink, whom' eyelights burn with deep red.

The ERROR watches on his blue strings from above, it seemed that the Artist's mate, Dream, had gotten hurt and that Ink decided it was a great idea to fight the one who had caused it.

Which had been Cross... and it was an accident from what he was told.

Error was about to jump down and help when a white and red blur moves toward the insane Guardian and seemingly hit him around the back of the skull, knocking the overpowered monster flat on his face.

Quickly the ERROR grabs his glasses and smacks them on his face, blinking at the scene... there was a bloody glitch standing over the Artist, dripping blood everywhere.

"*a glitch." Error growls out as the need to destroy it came over him, although, it was not the same as it normally was.

Opening a portal he slips through and comes to stand behind him, he was about to take off his glasses and reaches for this monster's SOUL when he spun around and a red and blue eyelight flickers.

A glitch over the right eye and blood dripping from his jaws, the ERROR stood back just in time for the fist coming for him, then ducks down low as it swung overhead.

More punches and kicks came from the bloody glitch, with each and every swipe Error managed to avoid them with practiced skill... and not from the years of battling.

This seemed to stem from somewhere else since he did not fight back once.

Finally, the bloody glitch pauses and stares at him, a deep frown married his pretty face.

"*heh. ya cute when ya mad." The words came from his jaws without thinking, making himself and the glitch, blush.

"*the hell?" The bloody glitch questions then look ready to kill.

"*heh. if looks could kill. i'll already be death." Error told him with a wink, then blinks at those words.

"*'dead'. it's 'it looks could kill. i'll already be 'dead'." The glitch told him firmly, suddenly having this sorrowful expression upon his face.

Error reaches out for him and gently touches his cheek...

The mega-glitch and bloody glitch had a strange staring contest until they both jumped back yelling.

Error grabs the offending hand with the other and glares at it. Then he looks to the bloody glitch who was rubbing his cheek.

"*your hands feel like death warmed up." The bloody glitch said to him, for some reason that made him laugh out loud. Error did not know why this was so funny to him.

"*error! time to go!" Nightmare shouts at him from a distance with Cross hanging from one of his tentacles.

The ERROR nods and then opens a glitchy portal and steps through.

"*wait!" Came the glitch's voice and for some reason, he halts and glances back to him, "why did you touch me?"

"*because i can." Error told him, confusing himself by his own words, "and... ya looked like ya were about to cry."

"*i wasn't." The glitch snaps at him, glaring hard.

Error merely nods, then turns to the portal and wonders through.


	4. Chapter 4

Geno.

The bloody glitch's name was Genocide Sans or Geno.

From an AU called After Tale, lived in the SAVE SCREEN and between the files. It seemed that the story had reached a happy ending but it got RESET once again, forcing the glitch back into the SAVE SCREEN once again.

This time Geno knew how to control his melting form and glitch, he did not bother with healing himself and decided to travel the multiverse.

The bloody glitch was currently living with Core Frisk and their safe zone of monsters that needed to die.

He had also become good friends with Ink and Dream.

Which made Error a little uneasy.

They gave the glitch the ability to go portal.

Which made Error a little more than enraged.

"*here again?" Came the object of his thoughts, turning he sees Geno marching over in a bit of a huff and flop down on the rock next to him, "you won't believe the day i had."

The bloody glitch became reciting everything that had happened, none of them was good, but Geno seemed very happy...

"*...was i even needed?" Error asks the stars above that seemed to be winking at him.

"*what?" Geno questions him with a frown deep, the ERROR looks back to the glitching skeleton, "was you even listening?"

"*i heard every word that came from ya lovely jaws." Error told him with a small smile and hooded orbits, "how could i not. when their your's."

Geno just stares at him, that sorrowful expression that happens each time he was with the ERROR came once more.

"*i'm sorry." Error told him sadly, looking down.

"*sorry for what? why are you always 'sorry' when you talk to me?" Geno demands with a deadly glare, his eyelight flickering red and blue.

"*i don't know." Error admits with a forced smile, "but i feel like i need to say sorry to ya."

"*my friends think i'm mad. you know." Geno said suddenly with a heavy sigh, "that i keep coming to speak with you. and maybe i am mad. once upon a time. i wanted to destroy the worlds too."

"*...ya had ya reasons. and i have mine." Error replies turning to stare at the stares once more.

"*i'm crazy. i have to be." Geno went on, he could feel the stare of the glitch.

"*i don't think ya crazy mate." Error says as he facing the glitch once more, giving him a sweet smile, "even if ya was. i'd love ya all the same."

Silence filled the air of Outer Tale.

"*...error. did you even hear what you said to me?" Geno question after a while with a deep frown.

"*huh?" Error asks then frowns himself, he turns himself right around to face Geno fully, brought up both hands and places them either side of the other skeleton' skull and then with his thumbs, began rubbing the frontal bone, "my love. if ya keep frowning like that. ya face will stay like that. and as much as a love ya pouting. ya smile is my life. so smile for me. don't let me die."

Geno was crying.

The ERROR moves his hands away so fast that there was an after image.

"*bloody glitch!" Error cries out in surprise, he hated when others cried, but he hated it more when it was Geno, "what's wrong!? who hurt ya? want me to kill them for ya?"

Geno laughs through his tears, shaking his skull. Then he moves onto his knees and crawls over to the ERROR, leaning against his side.

"*can we stay like this for a while?" Geno asks in a small voice, leaning his skull on the ERROR's shoulder.

"*err... sure." Error answers as he wraps his arms around Geno's shoulders, then with his free hand, raise the other glitch's chin so he can see him, then starts to wipe the blood and tears coming from each socket.

"*you remind me of him. i'm sorry." Geno says as if that was meant to explain everything.

Error blinks in confusion.

...lowering his hand he turns to stare at the stars once more, the glitches between them moved as one... the ERROR liked that thought.


	5. Chapter 5

That feeling came.

That overwhelming sense to take or destroy entered his SOUL and he had to answer that bidding.

The ERROR did not know what it was, he just felt it was his job to do this and so it had to be done.

Work, work, work, work.

The need to work drove him to the corner of the multiverse, if he was once a normal Sans, he was sure that the lazy had been knocked out of him doing nothing for countless eons in Anti-Void.

Suddenly there was someone else there.

A tall skeleton dressed in black robes with a red scarf wrapping around their neck, there was a scythe in one hand.

Error crept closer and closer, frowning deeply.

Then they turned. It was a Papyrus.

This Papyrus's sockets widen at the sight of him and then looks down at a long scroll and then back at Error.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! GENO WAS RIGHT!" This black-robed Papyrus cries out in shock disbelief.

The ERROR growls darkly at that name, wondering who this Papyrus was to Geno, who he had come to actually like. Geno felt like he was coming home after a long day of daydreaming, he was guessing it was because they were both glitches.

"DO YOU REMEMBER ME? I AM PAPYRUS! OR GRIM AS OUTSIDERS CALL ME NOW!" Grim Papyrus quickly says inching near to him, making him step back, then he reached a hand to him.

"*don't ya dare touch me!" Error shouts at him and regrets as soon as the words hang in the air.

The Papyrus just gets a determined expression on his features and marches over to him, causing the mega-glitch to turn and run.

Error was never great with Papyruses, that was why he always made sure they were dead before destroying the universe.

A black mist appears in front and a boney hand reaches out from it, grabbing him and pulling him towards those robes. The ERROR blinks in the strange hold he found himself in.

...Error did not mind the touch of this monster, in fact, it almost felt like home. A little different from how he was around the bloody glitch.

Slowly he relaxes in the hold and closes his orbits and-

"*ERROR!" Came a loud shout from behind, breaking out of the strange Papyrus's embrace he sees The Star Sanses with the Star Warriors coming charing towards him.

The ERROR growls and pushing the Papyrus away completely.

"*why do ya always get in the way of my job?!" Error screams at them and prepares for battle, never noticing the Papyrus watching the whole thing with a deadly glare.


	6. Chapter 6

"*...why am i here?" Error questions aloud; he was currently in a lovely little kitchen listening to the bloody glitch humming softly while being watched by about nine skeletons and what looked like a shin but he knew they were the oldest for some reason.

From what Geno explained to him, he and his former mate had lots of offspring in a place called the SAVE SCREEN, the mate would take them and raise them in this place with their mother, Geno, coming to visit them.

After the mate left and Geno's world got RESET, Geno came to live with his offspring.

"*why are ya all staring at me? shoo." Error snaps at them, waving his hand towards them- he got hit upon the skull, "hey!"

Error looks at the object, it was a wooden spoon.

"*i've been meaning to ask for a while now." Error began as he rubs his skull, "why is it ya so strong? freakish strong."

"*because i'm a glitch. i can glitch through stuff. including power levels." Geno explains to him with a smile, "even if your states are way higher than mine. i can still make you feel pain. even if no damage is actually done. and lunch is almost ready."

The offspring began to move at his words, all staring.

"*go on as well error." Geno told him sweetly, nodding towards the door where the offspring were still staring... as they walked backward.

"*they're all freaks- hey!" Error shouts the last part as the wooden spoon came down again, and turns to meet Geno's glare, "what they are- hey! ok! ok! i'm going with the freaks!"

Error grins as he misses that last strike and rushes after the strange offspring, he came into a large dining room with a long dinner table, everything was already set out.

Sitting down in any seat he felt the stares.

Turning he sees the youngest staring at him, they point at the seat.

"*i sit there." They told him as he tries to recall their name, then they point to the head of the table, "you sit there."

Slowly he slips out of the seat and went over to the one that was pointed out and sat down. Error looks down the table and sees many empty orbits looking his way, all their expressions free of emotion.

"*geno! ya freaks are freaking me out!" Error calls loudly, turning to the doorway, "are this rate. they're gonna be the death of me."

A laugh.

A giggle.

A cough.

A snort.

Error looks back and sees them all smiling at him, seemingly pleased by something.

Suddenly Geno was coming in, pushing a trolly with many plates upon the shelves it had.

A dish was set before him and he really did not want to eat it. It had eyes.

"*this thing seems a little fishy." Error mumbles loudly as he pokes it.

"*don't play with your food." Geno told him kindly, taking a seat next to him, smiling sweetly at him. On the other side of Geno was the oldest, who was the only one still frowning he saw.

Looking to the other side of him, Error notices that this seat was empty, on the other side of this seat was the second eldest.

"*why is this seat empty?" Error questions pointing to it.

"*that was in for my brother-in-law." Geno says to him kindly, sitting there almost waiting for something, "he called and said he could be a little late and to start without him."

"*ok." Error answers and looks down the table... no one was touching their food, "why is no one eating? this thing is meant to be eaten right?"

Error says down at the soulless eyes...

"*these dead eyes are judging me..." Error growls at the plate then look to Geno who was merely watching him with a strange smile, "and i'm starting to think ya just as a freak as ya offspring!"

Geno looked hurt for a moment and every other skeleton glares at him.

"*oh shut it!" Error snaps at them, then look to Geno, "don't be like that! i'm the biggest freak here!"

Geno blinks and then smiles, then laughs.

"*yes you are." Geno told him and then waves to Error's plate, "go ahead eat. no one else will until you do."

"*....again. ya all freaks!" Error mumbles as he picks up the plate and held it to his jaws allowing all his tounges to zoom up and gather up all the contains there, then swallow them all whole, "there ya happy?"

Geno was just staring at him wide socketed and a bit of a blush.

Gazing down the table he sees a few dropped jaws too.

There was a sound and he sees the oldest using the silver things either side of the plate to cut and shovel up the food.

Then Geno began doing the same.

"*we have a coffee cake for dessert." Geno says to him after swallowing a small bite.

"*what's coffee?" Error questions with the look of confusion, the name of it seemed familiar.

Geno looked at him in horror and then look around at his offspring, then was all frowning at him. 

"*you have never had coffee before?" Geno asks quickly, putting his silver thing down.

"*fork." Error says loudly, making Geno blink at him, "ah. sorry. i just remembered what that thing was." he points to the fork, "is coffee like chocolate. i love chocolate. the bitter ones."

"*it can be." Geno said with a smile, "so. your memory is not good?"

"*i can't remember anything before the time in the anti-void." Error says as he watches the oldest offspring melt the fork he was holding, "what happened there?"

"*oh... goth has a deadly touch." Geno explains to him with a smile when he notices the reddish remains of the corroded metal, "it happens sometimes."

"*whatev-" Error starts but was cut off by a black mist forming behind the empty seat, he leaps up and rushes toward Geno's seat, grabbing the bloody glitch's hand and pushing him behind him.

Error blinks at the Papyrus he saw a few weeks ago.

"*...ya that papyrus..." Error says as he relaxes greatly, Geno came from behind him and glares, "what's ya problem?"

"*error. if there's a threat. i'd rather ya protect my shins than me." Geno told him firmly.

"*shins?" Error asks with a frown since there were no shins at the table, only skeletons and a skully if ya count the oldest. Error glances back to the offsprings, some smile while some looked a little embarrassed, "they're all skeletons. they can protect themselves."

"*then why did you protect me. i'm a full-grown skeleton too." Geno snaps, glaring at him hard.

"*but ya geno..." Error says looking confused at his own words, "i have to protect ya."

Geno's expression changes and a small wistful smile came upon his jaws.

"*are ya ok?" Error questions moving closer, frowning as he tries to remember what he had said.

"*fine. come and sit down. let the others eat. then we can have that coffee cake." Geno says taking him by the hand and leading him back to the head of the table.

"HELLO AGAIN ERROR!" Came Grim's voice as soon as he sat down, "IT IS SO GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"*heh. fine. my job makes me a little tired though." Error told him with a bold grin and gave Geno a quick wink.

"WHY YES! THAT IS VERY UNDERSTA-" Papyrus went on but his words cut short by Error's continuation.

"*dead tired." Error said with a small grin and hoodied orbits as he leads back on the seat, looking to Geno he sees the smile.

And the Papyrus's cry of dismay oddly enough made his day.


	7. Chapter 7

As it turned out, Error loved coffee.

And now he went for a drink always every day to a cafe Geno had highly recommended in a hidden little universe.

Grim came to visit him once a week, looking more and more exhausted every time he saw him.

Geno told him that he was appealing to the Star Council which had made itself law in the multiverse scene over the last hundred or more years.

King Asgore of that universe was also going in front of the Star Council for some reason.

Geno himself mentioned that he was having talks with Ink and Dream, since they were friends, almost begging them.

These were all whispers and rumours had begun to fly around the multiverse. Nightmare had told him to be careful of Geno but he felt that the bloody glitch would not hurt him.

"*error?" Geno calls lightly, "can you pass me that?"

Error looks to the cloth' peg wooden box and leaning over grabs it and handed it to his lov-

Error blinks... what was he thinking?

Geno was currently hanging up clothes outside of his home, only four of his nine offspring actually lived with them and a lot of washing needed to be done. But thanks to Geno ability to blood everywhere, he needed to wash things twice as often.

Geno had many bandages wrapping under his vest, keeping the blood at bay.

Error moves closer and held him from behind, dropping his face into the glitch's neck.

"*love. i can't move if you hold onto him like this?" Geno told him with a heavy sigh but he would tell his mate was smiling.

"heh. i'm sure ya can manage." Error told him grinning against the bandages.

"*only if you make yourself weightless and float." Geno says to him in a sad tone.

"*ok." Error answers as he leans into his mate move and kicks up his legs back, crossing them at the ankles, he starts to float, "this ok?"

"*...this is lovely...love." Geno says softly, then starts to move away once more, silently going about his task with the other skeleton attached to him.

Error closes his orbits enjoying the warmth that came from Geno's bones.

"*papa!" Came a voice and turning he opens his sockets to see his daughter grinning boldly at him.

"*hey shino." Reaper greets his beloved daughter, who quickly came closer to him, "what? ya want a hug? can't ya see i'm got my hand full at the moment. heh."

"*aww." Shino pouts at him.

"*aww." Reaper repeats with a grin, then he remembers something, "oh yeah. didn't ya want that necklace?"

"*locket?" Shino frowns deeply, then gasps loudly, "yeah!"

Reaper reaches into his subspace and pulls out a little butterfly necklace, "*a beautiful butterfly for my beautiful shin."

"*thank you papa!" Shino says coming nearer and taking it from his hands, she then quickly puts it on.

Reaper frowns deeply then, his daughter was not a shin... why was she a skeleton? In fact, why was he even floating?

Suddenly Error drops his legs and his weight held upon Geno, thankfully, he seemed that the glitch had been ready for him and kept them both standing.

"*are you ok error?" Geno questions him softly, making the mega-glitch blink.

"*yeah. i think so. what happened?" Error asks as he recalls the words he had spoken... yet they did not make any sense to him now he thought about it.

"*it's ok love. take your time." Geno says gentle, making the ERROR wish he could see what his friend's expression was right now.

Error pushes himself off of the glitch and looks to the other skeleton who was now with them, Shino was her name..., seeing her playing with a necklace, he looks back at Geno who was doing his best not to face him.

"*i'm gonna go now." Error told him turning and making a white glitching portal.

"*wait!" Geno calls to him, looks back around he sees his friend was holding a little device out to him, "here. take this with you."

Error reaches out and grabs hold of it.

"*what is it?" Error questions turning it the black thing around in his hands, "i think i saw nightmare with one of these..."

"*nightmare? like dream's brother." Geno asks him, he gazes up and stares at the frowning glitch.

"*yeah. ya know him?" Error asks with narrow orbits, remembering his friend's warning about getting to close to Geno.

"*i've heard a lot about him." Geno told him with a small smile.

"*well. i'll get him to show me how this works. i have to go now." Error quickly says exiting the realm and into his own domain of the Anti-Void.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a phone.

It already had a load of contacts stored into it.

Error did not need Nightmare to show him out to work it, he had started playing with it as soon as he finished his work and found it surprisingly easy.

Soon he was texting Geno almost all the time, as well as the offspring of Geno, Geno's brother-in-law, someone called Life, who randomly rang one day and a few others.

Error grins boldly, he was shocked no one told to stop.

Reaching for the mug he brings it to his jaws, drinking deeply the burning hot coffee with chocolate on top.

Error had learnt there was more than one coffee out there and he was determined to try every last one of them.

All informing this to Geno one day, the bloody glitch gave a bright smile which made his SOUL flicker and glitch.

The Destroyer came to realize, that he was in love with the glitch.

"*geno." Error calls loudly as he enters the realm, then watches as the melting glitching skeleton spun around and smiles lovingly towards him.

"*error!" Geno greets happily, rushing over to him and taking him by both hands, "error. can you do me a big big favour."

"*depends on what it is." Error replies with a smile, something about him always made him smile or laugh.

"*can you come before the star council with me?" Geno says lightly with a hopeful expression.

Nightmare's warning came to him again and the ERROR took a step back, pulling away from Geno's warm hands.

"*error?" Geno questions quickly stepping forward, "please love. i need you to come there. and i need you not to fight with anyone."

"*ya want to capture me!" Error roars out backing away, remembering chains that bound him, "ya want to seal me away!"

"*no! no love! no!" Geno begs him rushing forward, bringing him into a tight hug, "please listen!" the ERROR wiggles against the sudden display of strength from the half-dead looking monster, "this is for your sake! so _please_!"

Geno's final word came out as a sob... making Error lose the will to fight back. So feeling this Geno hugs onto him tighter.

"* _please. please. please._ " Geno mumbles against Error's blue scarf with a few more sobs, rubbing his cheek against there, "i know it might seem that way. but trust me. my love. trust me."

Error brings his hands up standing at them over Geno's shoulders, he could easily bring them to his orbits, drag out some string and bind the bloody glitch... instead, he places his hands gently upon the back of the crying skeleton and returns the hug.


	9. Chapter 9

The ERROR walked freely down the long corridor that belonged to the Star Council, the head of the Council, Dream, leading the way with guards all around him, looking ready to dust him at any given moment.

Coming to the end of the corridor that all came to stand in front of some large double wooden doors.

The doors slowly opened and bright light flooded the corridor, from inside he could hear the sound of many voices and wanted to run away from their words.

However, Sans had made a promise.

There was no way he could back out now.

Dream starts to move and the Destroyer follows in after, the voices stop and all eyes turn their way.

Error looks all around.

The room was almost like a half-circle that was divided into two. One one side was Geno, Goth and Grim and the dwellers of Reaper Tale he had heard so much about, while on the other side there was Council Member as well as other monsters he did not know.

In front of the two sides was a long high table with five seats. The very centre one was empty but it had a sun and star image on it, so he knew this was where Dream would be sitting. The other four seats were held by a Gaster, a Asgore, a Toriel and a Alphys.

Error was lead into a small raised platform that he seat, there was a railing around the front side of it.

'*this is like one of those dramas.' Error thinks as he takes the place Dream had mentioned beforehand that he needed to stand, 'i don't fancy myself as the main character. i'd rather just watch.'

Error decides to make his own seat, so he reaches for his orbits and pulls at his strings, making many gasp loudly, a few scream and the sound of 'thump' 'thump' 'thump' as others faint.

The guards rush forward but oddly enough it was Ink who came to his defence, standing between them. The ERROR shrugs this off and continues with his task.

Error ties to the strings across the railing, once he was finished he sat down and bought a leg under him, making him look the picture of relaxation, while really he was anything but.

"*Error. I recall you agreed not to use your strings." Dream voice calls to him, raising his eyelights up he sees the blurred image of the golden skeleton, so he reaches into his pocket and another round of gasps happened.

"*i agreed not to attack anyone with them." Error snaps at him as he brings his rounded glasses to his face and glares at him, "ya never said i couldn't make a seat. think about this. if ya had given me one. i wouldn't have to had made one."

Dream was silent for a moment then nods.

Error looks to his side where Geno was glaring at someone, he follows his line of vision and sees that he was glaring at the Gaster up on the stand.

At the moment, the ERROR did not like that monster.

"*Error. Are you aware why are here?" Dream began with a loud voice, it always surprised him how the golden skeleton acted in front of a small crowd or larger crowd.

"*no." Error snaps at him, "geno asked me to come here. that's all i know."

"*Error. Destroyer of Worlds." Dream continues on as if he had not spoken, "Many have appealed to the Council for your pardon of all the crimes that have piled upon your skull over the countless years. Do y-"

"*pardon? why do i need to be pardoned for me doing my work!" Error snaps out in angry at Dream, leading forward, "i kept telling all of ya time and time again. that this is my job!"

Error blinks when he hears a lot of mumbling surrounding him, making him look around sharply. 

Suddenly someone leapt up from Geno's side and starts speaking loudly, many nod their heads along with what was being said.

Then from the other side, another monster jumps out of their seat and starts talking.

This went on for hours, going back and fore like a tennis match.

Error had crashed a couple of times, on the third time Geno sat with him in his little string seat.

Error hugged him tightly like a giant teddy bear, wanting this whole thing to be over.

But hours more passed.

Even Geno spoke up during some point.

Error got the general idea of what was going on.

The ERROR was DEATH.

DEATH was merely doing his job, much like how Ink the Guardian did his.

It seemed that Geno thought that Error was his old mate Reaper, who had vanished an eternally ago.

During that time Grim and Reaper's son played the main role as DEATH.

According to past records, each and every universe that the Destroyer had even visited were ones that were meant for destruction. However, since only DEATH himself knew which was were cast off into the Void at the right time, it was something that Grim and the younger reapers could not do.

There were also times when the ERROR went after certain monsters killing them without rhyme or reason.

The point of issue came up, DEATH was meant to take Lost SOULs into the next realm, however, the ERROR completely destroyed the universe.

"*they ain't completely destroyed." Error spoke up, at last, causing many to turn his way.

"*What do you mean Error?" Dream questions him after a moment.

"*i collect the souls-" Error starts but was cut off by many voices all talking at once so that he could not even tell who was speaking anymore, he grips onto Geno, the glitch's voice was the only one he could hear clearly.

Dream was shouting over the many voices.

At last, it all fell silent.

"*Error please explain." Dream calls to him, frowning deeply.

"*i take them to the anti-void." Error told him quickly, hoping there was not another round of shouting, "i knew i have to keep them. so i store them there."

"It seems that Reaper knows his job," King Asgore of Reaper Tale spoke up with a loud booming voice, "And yet does not. His time in the Anti-Void has robbed him of his memories but his Role as DEATH is still in him. Can we really punish him for doing what he is designed for?"

Error glances over to this Asgore, the Toriel of Reaper Tale and a few others were glaring at the white goat with hateful eyes, making the ERROR wonder what he had done to gain their wrath.

"*Is there a way to save these SOULs?" Dream questions Error, staring at him intently.

"*...yeah. but only i can release them." Error mutters darkly, growling and glitching "and ya can't have them. no one can escape from me."

Another round of shouting started because of this.

"*it is only because reaper is confused," Geno spoke up now, making Error flinch at how he was addressed, "once he realizes that his job is not only to collect these souls but to lead them on. then he was free the souls he has captured."

Error cuddles into Geno, he felt sorry for the bloody glitch who clearly missed his mate and saw something in him that made him think they were one and the same.

"We still need proof." The Gaster told them all, "We are all going on what we 'think' has happened. However, without solid proof, the ERROR is nothing more than a mindless killer who needs to be locked up for all of time."

"*my daughter can conf-" Geno start to say but was stopped by a raised hand.

"Yes. _Your_ daughter." The Gaster told him with a short glare, "Who no doubt wants her beloved father back with her. We can not rule out that you are feeding your offspring lies just because you want the ERROR as your mate."

Error blinks then gaze at Geno who looked ready to jump over the stand and murder the Gaster himself.

'*geno wants to be my mate?' Error thinks to himself, there was a strange feeling growing inside of him.

"We have heard enough!" The Gaster shouts out and raises up, then points to the ERROR, "We have the ERROR in our midst! This is time to strike!"

With that many guards can flooding into the room, Geno jumps up and tries to shield Error. The dwellers of Reaper Tale formed a circle around then suddenly.

"RUN BROTHER!" Grim Papyrus screams loud, his voice seemed to ring out like bells over all other sounds.

Error listens to that voice.

Error's feet were moving, he had grabbed onto Geno's hand and dragged him along behind him as they pushed their way through the many creatures.

This universe no one would portal or use short cuts, meaning they had to reach a gateway for them to escape this place.

Hand in hand the mega-glitch and bloody glitch run down the long corridor, moving as one. Until Error felt a tug and realized that Geno was moving down a different path.

Geno stares at him for a moment, with an odd expression, then purposefully letting go of his hand while maintaining eyelight contact, moving down that path with surprising speed- it was not the way of the gateway.

Error did not pause instead follow just behind Geno without much thought. He only knew that he wanted to be by his side.

Suddenly they were travelling up and up long whirling stairs, into the attic of a tall tower that overlooked the Palace.

Geno stood near the edge staring down with his back to Error.

"*what is it with undertale aus and no safety railings." Error grumbles as he sees Geno moving closer to the edge, he closes the doors that lead into this attic and kept it shut with his strings, "geno. come over here. i'm gonna try and break the walls of this universe down."

Geno said nothing, he did not even turn his way to acknowledge the ERROR's words.

"*geno? Error calls to him moving over to where he stood and glances down, there was a large crowd below, "ugh. come away. the wind up here is wild. it could knock ya down it ya not careful."

Still, Geno said nothing.

"*mate?" Error questions him softly, then realizes what he said and covers his hand over his teeth.

Another hand took that hand away, Error looks to Geno who held onto his hand and let it dropped beside them.

"*my love. let's jump." Geno told him with a small smile.

"*huh?" Error says with a blink and then frown, he glances down and then back up tot he blood glitch, "huh..."

"*if we jump. we can be together. in death." Geno told him kindly, then took one step forward, "continue to follow me. my love."

Geno fell down.

And Error follows.

Error raised his arms and grabs onto Geno, pulling him into a hug. And that hug was returned.

The wind that passed them by was getting louder and louder as they picked up speed.

"*i love you. now and forever!" Geno calls to him with tears and blood dripping upwards hitting against Error's face, and a sad smile on his jaws, "i always want to be with you! so that even death can not break us apart! reaper! error! whatever name you have taken! _i love you!_ "

"*i don't want you to die!" Error scream at him, he was crying now, he then turns them so that it was the ERROR who was under, ready to take the full impact of the fall, "i want you live!"

Geno smiles at him sweetly.

Error suddenly realizes this was not the words that the bloody glitch wanted to hear.

"*and i love you too!" Error scream over the wind then grins happily when Geno's whole face brightly with joy.

Geno reaches out to him, taking the ERROR's face into his hands, then leads over and kisses him fully. Error closes his orbits, enjoying the magic that was brushing against his.

'*i want to save him. geno. my lovely genocide.' Error's mind spoke to him, then intent blinding pain erupted from his back and for a moment he thought he had hit the bottom.

Opening his sockets he stares into Geno's eyelight for a moment, something was wrapped around them- turning slightly he sees his blue blood and pure black feathers trailing behind them.

"*fly!" Geno's voice broke through his daze and spinning around he spreads his large wings and changes their direction just meters from the ground and rose them up just above the heads of the crowd.

Geno twists around in his arms, turning to look at the creatures they were passing over, grinning like mad.

Then the bloody glitch looks to him, his expression filled with love.

And the DEATH ERROR smiles sweetly at his mate.

DEATH ERROR flew across the large crowd and then on reaching the end manages to catch the wind and sail upwards, a dark mist starts to form around them. A black fog appears and he broke through the walls of the universe because nothing could stop DEATH entering or leaving a place... even if it did take a few aeons.


	10. Chapter 10

Error did not have his memories of being Reaper, although, there were moments when he felt it knew something he should not.

The wings never went back into their hiding place, forever stuck on his back for everyone to see. And this was the proof that was needed.

Grim took Error under his wings and retaught him how to reap a SOUL.

After a few years, the ERROR had a huge task of reaping all the SOULs he had been collecting.

Error now lived in Reaper Tale with his mate Geno, in something called Death Manor, all Geno and Reaper' offspring lived in this place too, with their own mates and offspring.

"*love?" Geno calls out to him, making the winged ERROR turn and glare, "something wrong?"

"*why are ya coming too?" Error snaps at him, only to get hit with a wooden spoon that Geno now kept in his subspace just for this reason, "hey!"

"*heh. love. i told you. asgore is sorry. and i may have forgiven him." Geno told him as he places his wooden spoon away, "but i won't ever trust him. he used my name to get ahold of you last time."

Error nods his skull and then looks to Geno' oldest Goth, all the other offspring would call him 'Father' save for him.

Goth had been protecting Geno during the mad dash for freedom, however, Geno had planned the whole thing, knowing that Error would not let him crash. But Goth had stayed close by without even the Destroyer noticing him there, flying alongside the tower, ready to catch his mother.

"*I'm coming too." Goth said firmly, glaring at Error, "I'll protect my Mother if needed."

"*you need to protect your father if needed." Geno snaps at his oldest, it was a rare thing for the bloody glitch to get angry at any of his offspring, yet he would snap at Goth whenever he felt he was being rude towards Error.

"*leave him." Error says to Geno not really caring about the offspring, he felt no attachment towards them... and since Geno was brewing now, all his focus was on his own offspring, "ya can't come." he points at the skeleton key that was hidden beneath the white jumper.

"*i'm coming." Geno told him just as firmly as Goth had done, "and you can't stop me."

Error rolls his eyelights, he was worried after everything that been explained to him.

Toriel or Life, had been deeply in love with Reaper. Asgore was still in love with his former wife and when he had heard that she had been heartbroken over Reaper's life choices and gotten himself a mate, he had done the unthinkable in a fit of rage.

"*whatever." Error growls out opening a glitching portal, his black wings flickering slightly in dismay, he noticed the sad expression on Goth's face- Goth thought he could not be seen, he always stared at those wings sadly.

Error wanders through with Geno and Goth at his side.

Error watches Goth uneasy, he felt like he was forgetting something suddenly.

Error annoyed expression shifts into a lazy one, a small grin came upon his jaws.

"*i think goth's tastes in food differ from mine greatly. that restaurant was interesting tho." Error says making the mother and son turn his way, frowning deeply, "ya got strange _palette_ there son. even tried everything on the menu. ya were all a _roll._ er? heh.."

Goth pauses... then blinks. And then blushes.

"*restaurant?" Geno asks looking to Error and then to the frozen Goth, "what restaurant?"

"*It's nothing Mother!" Goth quickly cries out walking in front of him causing him to stop, "Father is just joking around!"

Geno blinks then look to Error and then to Goth once more.

"*love? what restaurant? what strange tastes?" Geno questions as he moves around his son and to his mate, a grin spreading across his jaws.

"*i don't know what ya talking about." Error said with a snort, then looks over to the gathering dwellers of Reaper Tale, they were going to give him the title DEATH.

Error moves forward with his mate and oldest son by his side a small smile filled with happiness on his jaws. 


End file.
